Chapter 2: Sudden Realization
by Melody Flamelight
Summary: I know I made the two chapters as seperate stories, I had trouble with the computer and it wouldn't let me save it as a chapter.


Chronicles of a Lost Guardian  
>Sudden Realization<br>Chapter 2

Melody is unconcious as the intruder to the base comes in the room that she is resting in. Hetakes no notice and destroys the medical robots that are working in there. The noise of this finally wakes her up. The appearance of such a strange and dark figure scares her so badly that she leaps out of the hospital bed and runs for what may be her life. She can run quickly for someone her age, but her speed does not match nearly to that of the figure. It stops in front of her and looks at her directly. "I am Blackheart the swag, do not be afraid young child." said the apparantly male being. She looked in shock and amazement and asked "What's a swag?". Blackheart was about to explain that it was a mixture of a hedgehog and a swallow, but then a ghost figure appeared out of thin air and scared her so badly that she passed out. The ghost was Smokey. He came to get the name from his smokey appearance.

She woke up in a small and simple hut. It was like someone's home and hada comforting appearance to it. She lookedaround, not sure of where she was, when she heard a stern voice. "Go back to 're injured and need your rest." said Blackheart. She immediatly lay back down and tried to go back to sleep. Too many questions ranthrough her mind, and she could not bring herself to stop thinking about them. "Where am I, who am I, why am I here, and why does my head hurt so badly?" thought Melody. She could hear Blackheart and Smokey talking in the other room.

"You really want to teach her how to fight?"  
>"We have no choice, sonner or later they'll come for me. It'll be either my father or brother."<br>"She's so badly wounded that we could just call her Scar! You really think she's ready to take up such a difficult training regimen? We don't even know her name and she looks like she's only 8!"

They walk back into the room to find her sitting up and looking out of the window. "Didn't I tell you to rest?" said Blackheart. "I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep." said Melody. "Then try harder." replied Blackheart. "Be gentle with her Blackheart. I'm Smokey the ghost. This is my good friend Blackheart. He saved youfrom theclutches ofan evil man named Eggman. So what's your name?"asked Smokey. She did not have an answer for him because she had lost her memory. She sat there silent. He looked at her with a worried face. "You can talk, it's okay."said Blackheart. She looked up with a serious face and simply replied "I do not know who I am, where I come from, or anything beforeyou waking me up in that metal room with the trashon the floor." He realized she had lost her memory and only remembered that morning and the day he saved her. She did remember being attacked by the robot, but didn't know how to explain what happened, so she kept quiet about it.

Blackheart taught her a few fighting poses and made her practice picking up heavy rocks to biuld her strength. She did her best and he pushed her hard. Shewould often take a nap after from being so tired. A few days later, while she was sleeping and Smokey was using his cooking magic to make stew for the two of them, Blackheart took a walkin the forest. He could tell immediatly that he was being tailed and took evasive manuevers to get fartherfrom the hut and lead the tail away for a one on one battle. When he stopped to see who it was, he was shocked to see a figure not much shorter than him. This guy had pure black eyes and white fur. He also had a tremendous power level to add to his creepy demeaner.

"Goodbye big brother." replied the stange guy in front of him. Blackheart realized what had happened too late. The guy lookout a sword and killed him with one swift thrust. Then, when Blackheart's body reverted to a skull form, the guy crushed it. This made it impossible for him to be resurected. Blackheart's last words were, "Damn you Psycho! I will get my revenge on you!".

Only after waking up and noticing that Blackheart wasn't there to make her eat, or continue with her training, she asked Smokey where he was. "Wait! He's not here?" asked Smokey. She shook her head and Smokey ledher into the forest to look for Blackheart. When they arrived, they realized they were too late. Smockey was a magi, but a dead one. He could not revive the dead while being dead. They gathered the shards and buried them in a mason jar. After that, Melody was much more serious, after seing the one that saved her get killed, she knew there were powerful, evil forces at work. She then pledged to one day stop them.

Smokey,realizing thedangershewas in by staying with him, entrusted the Chaotix to look after her until they could find a safe home for her. She left with them and said goodbye to Smokey. As they were transporting her to a safer location, they heard a strange sound, as if something were falling out ofthe sky... BOOM! A strange piece of rubble crashed on the ground 50 yards west of them. They ran to investigate. A little eagle girl climbed off of the top and jumped to the bottom. She was about to greet them when Knuckles started fussing her. "You could have hit somebody! What if youhit that cornfield over there? You would have ruined perfectly good corn! Nobody ruins MY corn and getsawaywith it!" said Knuckles. "But that corn belongs to the farmer over there waing at us."said the little girl. " Who cares about the farmer in his fruity overalls and his stupid yellow shirt! Hey, nobody wears yellow shirts! It looks like pee! You're stupid!"said Knuckles. The farmer came over. Now that he wasn't far away, they could see his massive muscles and his veins popping out. "What did you say about my yellow shirt fool?" asked the farmer. "Oh crap!" said Knuckles as he ran from the suprisingly fast farmer who wanted to beat the living hell out of him.

Thetwo small girls took this as a chance to leave, for neither of them wanted to be there. They walked for what seemed hours, until they heard voices on the other side of the bush. They looked and saw a yellow fox girl tied to a pole and a group of scary men around her. They were bounty hunters, and they intended on getting the money put on her head. The fox girl was only known as "Vixen". They thought they had kidnapped her or something, so they set the tents in their camp on fire,from behind, and thankfully weren't seen. The money shewas worth wasn't worth their lives, especially since they stole her fromhigher ranking bounty hunters who would kill them without a second thought.

The two girls untied her and Vixen was very thankful. She got them away into a far off cave with glow in the dark crystals so they could see well. She introduced herself and asked their names. "I'm ..." said the eagle girl as she was interupted. "First mistake." said Vixen. "You never reveal your true names, pick a nickname.". "I don't know any." said the eagle girl. "Then you're name will be Trouble." said Vixen. "And you?" she said, directed at Melody. "Someone called me Scar." she said. "Then you're Scar." she said. "For saving my life I will teach you to fight and defend yourselves. We are going to be Team Delta. These code names will ensure our individual saftey, so don't ever reveal your real names, evento each other." she said.

They left, only to see the same figure that had murdered Blackheart. Scar somehow knew that he did it, some kind of wierd sense that she had, but sheknew it. She became instantly filled with anger and hatredat him for what he had done. She breathed in deeply andblew out with all of her force. She didn't know how she knew to do this, it just came naturally. When sheblew out, big red flames shot fromher mouth to the figure so quickly, he almost wasn't able to use his strange power to shield himself because of the suddeness. Vixen yelled. "His name is Psycho! He's very dangerous! Run!" rouble and Scar did the opposite. They stood their groung and were hoping the flames were enough to chase him off. He was about to attack them when his cellphone rang. It was his father.

"Hurry up and get your ass back up to this spaceship right now! No buts!" yelled his father. "But dad. I was gonna kill somebody real quick!" whined Psycho. "I SAID GET THE F**K ON THIS SHIP RIGHT NOW BEFORE I COME DOWN THERE AND BEAT THE S**T OUT OF YOU AND DRAG YOU BACK UP!" yelled his father. "Awww, okay." said Psycho. He left Vixen, Trouble, and Scar with the realistic idea that Psycho's father, Silvog, the king of the galaxy, isn't really that much of a father. Nobody should swearat their kid like that. Those are some pretty bad words. Team Delta left to Eggman's old base got the portal working and jumped in, apparantly to a safe location. It was where Eggman teleported himself and he is a complete coward so it had to be safe. 


End file.
